


Control

by TrashTalks



Category: Animorphs - Katherine A. Applegate
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Rape, Underage Rape/Non-con, pure trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 09:24:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5534609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashTalks/pseuds/TrashTalks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Tom, the worst part wasn’t losing control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Control

The worst part wasn’t losing control.

\--

_I don’t understand why you insist on fighting, Tom_ , said the voice inside his head. _There’s no point. You must have learned by now._

It was angry. Tom had almost been able to say something today. He had felt the alien have a moment of complacency and he had slammed his will against his own mind to open his mouth, to say something, to scream, to do _anything_. But the Yeerk had dragged him back from the edge of freedom and locked him in a corner of his own mind. It smothered his thoughts with furious vindictiveness, rifling through his memories, and Tom felt a familiar dread mounting.

It was looking for the best way to hurt him.

It paused.

_Oh_ , it said. _Oh_ , Tom.

It sifted through memories and feelings like it was flipping pages in a book. Tom could feel it savoring his fear as it dug deeper.

_You humans have such strange conventions. This person is ripe for mating, but this one is not allowed._

_Stop_ , Tom whispered.

_But this one is so very forbidden. Outlawed across your world. A sign of sickness. A justification for imprisonment._

_Please._

_No_ , said the Yeerk.

\--

In his bedroom, it laced his fingers around his cock. Tom felt himself stretch out on his back, comfortable, relaxed.

And then he saw his little cousin Rachel in his mind.

_You’ve been holding onto this one for so very long,_ the Yeerk said, fascinated, as it drew his hand slowly up and down his cock. His body shuddered with pleasure, and even the alien in his head seemed to shiver in delight.

_Why not just have a taste, Tom? You want her so very much._

In his memory, he saw Rachel at a family visit. Before. Puberty had started to curve her body in a way he was suddenly very aware of, and his gaze had dropped to the swell of her breasts under her shirt before he even knew what was happening.

_You want to touch her. Disgusting, Tom. Imagine what your mother would say. Imagine what_ her _mother would say._

It was no longer memory. He stepped towards Rachel on a day that had never happened, crushed her to him, kissed her and kissed her until she wanted him. In his dreams, she wanted him. In his dreams, she came to him first.

It was her hand on his cock now, slender and dexterous. She stroked slowly at first, and then pumped with increasing urgency as the raw sensation built and coiled.

_Stop! I don’t want this!_

But he was on top of her now, her thighs spread for him, and his hand found her entrance to guide himself inside. She whimpered in his ear as he thrust.

_Delicious. Your capacity for fantasy is commendable. As is your capacity for –_ ah – _pleasure. Doesn’t it excite you, Tom?_

Her hands twisted in his hair, and she was telling him to go harder, faster, how much she wanted him. On his bed, his hand pumped frantically over his cock as his toes fisted in the sheets.

_No--._

_Yes, Tom._

The orgasm broke sudden and violent and left his body gasping. The alien slid Tom’s hand through his hair, and he could feel the alien luxuriating in the aftermath stolen from his body.

_Oh, Tom_ , it laughed at him. _The things you are capable of._

\--

It was months before Tom tried something again. He had caught his body coming out of a doze in the living room, eyes opening on his mother nearby. He opened his mouth and said one word: “Help.”

His mother looked over, surprised, and Tom almost managed one more word before he felt the Yeerk reawaken fully and drag his tenuous grasp of control from his fingers. He heard his mouth form easy excuses and then make friendly conversation with his ignorant mother.

And inside his head, he could feel the alien seething with fury.

It was weeks before Tom truly understood the depth of his mistake.

\--

The Yeerk was patient. It had no need to invent a scenario for its own punishment. Instead, it waited and allowed opportunity to come to it.

Tom heard the noise coming from down the hall: a creek of a floorboard, a shuffle of a footstep. No one else was home. No one else _should_ have been home, but the Yeerk was always paranoid, and it stood in Tom’s body to make its way quickly out into the hall.

“Rachel,” Tom heard himself say, the note of familiar surprise terrifyingly perfect. “What’s up? What’re you doing here?”

Rachel had frozen, her eyes wide on him for the briefest moment with her hand on the doorknob to Jake’s room. And then her expression softened. She smiled.

“Hey, sorry, I didn’t realize you were home. We’re working on this project for class and Jake left some of the notes we need at home. He’d have come, but I was actually late getting to the library, so I was closer. Thought I’d grab them on my way.”

“Oh, sure.” Tom’s mouth smiled, and he took a step forward. “Need help? I mean, good luck finding anything in there.” The smile widened to a grin; Rachel answered with a mirroring expression a few moments later.

“I’m good, I think,” she told him, tossing her hair back and opening the door with breezy confidence.

_Please_ , Tom said, tiny, terrified. _Please, don’t_.

His body strode forward. Casual, confident. Friendly. He stepped into the doorway and saw Rachel digging through Jake’s mess of a desk. “Told you,” he teased.

Her gaze flicked upwards, and for the tiniest moment, Tom thought he saw wariness behind her eyes. Then it was gone.

“I know, I know,” she said on a breath of laughter. “I’ll be looking for an hour at this rate.”

Tom heard the door close quietly behind him, and then he was moving forward. “Let me help,” he said, stepping close. He could feel the warmth of her body.

“No, it’s fine, I just—“

She stilled when his hand closed around hers. Rachel lifted her gaze, calculation rapid across her expression.

“Why did you come over here, Rachel?” he heard himself ask.

Rachel blinked. “I told you, I need these notes for our project—“

“Did you know I would be here alone? Was that it?” He stepped closer until he was pressed against her, catching her between his body and the desk.

Now when she looked at him, Tom saw steel, but he also saw fear.

“What are you doing, Tom?” she said in a voice both even and quiet.

“I think you know.” He let go of her hand to lift his to press to her cheek and slide his fingers through her hair behind her ear. “You’ve been watching me, Rachel.”

“What?!” Rachel’s eyes went wide. “Tom, I don’t know what you’re talking about, but you’re scaring me. Please let me go. I won’t tell anyone about this, just let me go.”

“Oh, Rachel.” The alien leaned his face in to press his cheek to hers. “Is that how you want to do this? Do you want to pretend like you didn’t come over here for me? That you haven’t been dressing in those slutty clothes just to get my attention? That your panties aren’t soaked through right now? I can do that for you.” The hand at her waist squeezed. “I’ll let you fight. So that it’s not your fault. So you can still be precious, pure Rachel.”

She twisted in his grip, pulling her face back sharply and pressing her hand against his chest. Her voice low and dangerous, she growled, “Get away from me.”

_You’ve proven your point!_ Tom screamed inside his head. _Please. Please, I’ll never fight again, I swear. Just please don’t do this._

_Tom_ , the Yeerk replied patiently. _I’m only giving you what you want._

He grabbed the hand against his chest, swift and sudden, and twisted. Rachel hissed, trying to twist in the other direction to counter, but he got her turned around with her arm twisted and locked behind her. She struggled, trying to break free, but he twisted harder and she let out a gasp of pain.

“Tom,” she whimpered. “Why are you doing this? Tom, you can stop this now—“

Pressed against her back, his other hand reached around her to slide up her abdomen and find the curve of a breast. He fondled it roughly and without care, his fingers kneading into her flesh. Her head turned, and he saw decision in her eyes, saw her inhale for the scream—.

The hand on her breast moved swiftly to latch over her mouth. “Oh, Rachel, don’t do that,” he said. “You wouldn’t want anyone to find you in such a compromising situation, would you?” He pulled her suddenly away from the desk and dragged her, one hand on her mouth and the other still twisting her arm, to Jake’s bed. Her free arm elbowed him suddenly in the ribs, just shy of knocking the wind out of him, and there was a moment when Tom held the vain hope that she’d get free, before the Yeerk grabbed both her arms and shoved her face-first onto the bed.

It held her face against the pillow, using the weight of Tom’s body to pin her down. “You must be so excited,” it whispered near her ear. “You’ve been waiting so long for this.”

Without air, her struggles weakened, and the Yeerk took advantage of the lull to work his hand under her and unzip her shorts. It started tugging them down, struggling to work with one hand while the other still held her face against the pillow, fingers twisted in her hair. Cursing under its breath as her clothing fought with its efforts, it finally let go of her hair to use both hands. Rachel turned her head from the pillow and gasped, sucking down air, but Tom could see her fighting through disorientation. She kicked weakly, trying to fight him, but the alien was finally able to rip off her shorts and underwear. It threw them aside and worked to unbutton Tom’s pants and shove them down his hips.

_If you don’t want to do this, Tom_ , the Yeerk taunted him, distracted, _then why are you hard enough to burst?_

_Shut up,_ Tom whispered.

Rachel was starting to come to. He could feel her fighting for focus under him. The Yeerk shoved a hand between her legs, fingers gripping hard against her thighs, and shoved forward to slot his hips against her.

_You want this, Tom_ , it whispered to him. And he cried in his head, he screamed at it, but he couldn’t hide the burning shame he kept hidden in the back of his mind.

And then the moment came when he felt something he usually only felt for a few hours every three days: the Yeerk inside his head slipped the bonds of its control and gave Tom his body.

He screamed at himself, but he didn’t stop.

He pulled at Rachel’s hips and shoved into her. He heard her start to scream in real pain, and he reached to yank her hair again and shove her face into the pillow so he didn’t have to hear her cries or see her face as he raped her.

“I’m sorry,” he whimpered, but he thrust inside her and it felt more amazing than he ever imagined. She was warm and wet and felt so small as he held her down. She twisted beneath him, trying to reach back and stop him, and he grabbed at her wrists and twisted her arms up against her back.

“Please don’t,” he whispered to her. “You feel so good. Please don’t.” He leaned over and crushed his weight against her, thrusting into her with increasing urgency. He needed it to be over. He needed to be finished. He wanted it to last forever.

He spasmed, sharp and sudden, and released inside her. His fingers in her hair loosened, and she turned her face to catch her breath. He could see the tears streaking her face and the pure hate and fury in her eyes.

_Yes,_ the voice inside him said. _I know what it is to take control. Now you do, too._ Before he could say something – anything – to her, he felt his control of his body wrested back away from him. He heard the Yeerk use his voice to tell her very carefully and precisely what she would not do and what the consequences would be if she defied him. He watched her pull her clothes back on, and the Yeerk knew the moment that he wanted her again.

_Perhaps I am a monster, as you say_ , the Yeerk said. _But now you are, too._

\--

The worst part wasn’t losing control. It was taking it.


End file.
